


Un sueño ceniciento

by Draachell



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draachell/pseuds/Draachell
Summary: Deirdre tiene una visita inesperada durante la noche. Al igual que en otras muchas ocasiones, el regreso a la realidad supone un gran martirio para la mente.





	Un sueño ceniciento

**Author's Note:**

> Draachell al aparato.  
> Antes que nada, especificar que no es la primera vez que publico, pero sí que lo hago después de varios años sin hacerlo, además de que soy nueva por AO3. Asimismo, llevo años metida en el fandom de Fire Emblem, y nunca aporté nada a la comunidad. Desde hace su tiempo, mi cabeza se recrea con la siguiente idea cliché que estaréis a punto de leer, y con la que pretendía quedarme en drabble y resulta ser one-shot en toda regla.  
> Temo haber cometido OoC, pero me respaldaré en que es la primera vez que escribo sobre dicho fandom.  
> Lamento las posibles redundancias, el estar oxidada tampoco me ayuda.  
> Os recomiendo, si podéis, que busquéis el álbum "Don't Wake Me Just Yet", de Peter Gundry, pues fue gracias a su música el cómo conseguí escribir con bastante fluidez.

Oscuridad. Oscuridad a sus espaldas, bajo sus pies; acechaba con engullirla y reducir su existencia a la de una pobre y solitaria sombra. Tironeaba de sus largas ondas color malva, se aferraba a sus muñecas, se enredaba en sus tobillos. Rodeó y estrechó su fino cuello, borrando a su paso el matiz pálido de su piel para teñirla de negro.

Sus piernas dejaron de obedecer. Trastabilló una, dos veces. A la tercera, sus rodillas y sus manos golpearon el suelo. Gimoteó aterrorizada, haciendo caso omiso a la molestia que palpitaba en sus muñecas, por entonces resentidas. Se encogió sobre sí misma, mientras la oscuridad le siseaba al oído, adquiriendo un tono peligroso al convertirse en un gutural y escalofriante sonido, que se asemejaba al gruñido de un fiero animal. Lo podía sentir en su nuca, el frío aliento de la bestia, preparado para abrir sus fauces y quebrarle el cuello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a sus oídos, los cuales tapó con el propósito de no oírle respirar. Los gañidos de aquella criatura, pronto se confundieron con los gimoteos propios, presa del pánico y la angustia. Las lágrimas no se demoraron en inundar sus ojos, humedecer sus pestañas. Deslizarse por sus mejillas, perlándolas a su paso.

El llanto prosiguió, mas ella sólo deseaba que finalizara. Que acortase su desazón y pusiera un desenlace al dolor que apresaba y jugaba con su corazón. Pero lejos de cumplirse, se hizo el silencio.

Y con él, la presencia de la bestia se desvaneció, junto a sus roncos gruñidos. La joven no se percató hasta un momento después, sin embargo, cuando una voz, dulce pero determinada, la llamó.

—...Deirdre.

La susodicha pareció reconocer de quién provenía su llamado, porque abrió los ojos de golpe. Descendió sus manos temblorosas de vuelta al suelo.

—Deirdre, mírame, por favor.

Cumplió con lo ordenado. Alzó tanto la cabeza como la mirada, hallando ante ella a un hombre cuyos ojos azules, poseían la belleza de un mar en calma. Jamás se había olvidado de ellos, aunque sus memorias la traicionaron en un pasado y, muy probablemente, volvieran a hacerlo en un futuro.

En un movimiento involuntario, presa de una ciega confianza, alargó el brazo y apoyó su mano en la contraria tendida, la misma que le ayudó a incorporarse con parsimonia y cuidado. Una vez en pie, Deirdre atrapó la mano de él, examinándola, palpando las huellas que se grabaron con el uso de la Tyrfing.

Unas manos curtidas de la guerra. Unas manos cálidas que le transmitían una sensación de seguridad. La muchacha sonrió, aún con el semblante humedecido. Aquellos trazos cristalinos se enfriaron y endurecieron, pareciendo condecorar su rostro con una máscara.

Pero a Deirdre no le importó. Como no le importó que su anillo de casada no coincidiera con el de su esposo. Se precipitó a lanzarse entre sus brazos, hundiendo la nariz en su pecho.

Lo rememoraba. No sólo sus ojos, sino también el confort que le proporcionaban sus abrazos, la paz que siempre anheló en su vida. Que su alma descansase y no se revolviera ante la angustia en una dura batalla contra la incertidumbre del destino.

Estaba a salvo. Todo iba a salir bien.

Sus dedos se hundieron en la espalda de él, quien asimismo ciñó el agarre de su cintura, apegando al máximo sus cuerpos, deseando que estos se fundieran y se transformaran en uno solo.

—Ya está, Deirdre. Estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—...Sigurd, te he echado de menos. Todos los días. Todos los días en los que te recuerdo, yo…

—Me extrañas incluso durante los días en los que no me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —procedió a continuar su pareja, debido a que Deirdre cayó en un repentino silencio—. ¿Sabes? Yo también te extraño. A ti y a nuestro hijo, Seliph —añadió, enterrando los dedos en aquella larga cabellera que caía por su espalda. Acarició con increíble lentitud sus ondulaciones, cada hebra de su pelo, hasta que optó por ascender hacia su flequillo. La mujer, adivinando que quería juguetear con esos cortos mechones, se separó unos centímetros de su amado—. Está bien, no te preocupes por él.

—¿Volveré a verle? Debe de haber crecido mucho desde la última vez que…

Nunca prosiguió su frase. Por un segundo, Deirdre se sintió como la peor madre que pudo haber concebido a aquella criatura. Abandonar a su bebé, negándole el afecto y el cuidado de su figura materna, era imperdonable. No quiso imaginar la angustia por la que pasó su esposo, soñando con el día de su reencuentro, y el vacío del niño al estar ausentes en su vida.

Sigurd ladeó un poco la cabeza, adivinando los pensamientos de su mujer. Procuró borrar la expresión apenada, tanto de su rostro como del propio, al retirar su flequillo con una extrema suavidad, para luego depositar un beso sobre su frente.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Espero que, para entonces, sigas orgullosa de él —murmuró, retirando con el pulgar el rastro de las lágrimas de tiempo atrás.

—Sigurd… —comenzó a decir ella, en un susurro, a la par que deslizaba ambas manos por su pecho, en un modo ascendente. No concluyendo en sus hombros, prosiguió hasta su nuca, donde enredó los dedos entre los mechones que allí nacían—. Siempre... he estado orgullosa de nuestro hijo... esté donde esté.

El aludido esbozó una pequeña mas genuina sonrisa, y posicionó sendas manos en las mejillas contrarias, obligando a la muchacha a alzar un poco más el rostro. Él inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de mí, hm? —articuló, en apenas un hilo de voz que ocasionó que Deirdre curvara de manera sutil sus comisuras. Una leve pero bella sonrisa en la mujer que ya no sonreía como antaño.

—...De ti también estoy orgullosa, tonto —respondió, casi inaudible, con un notable sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Movió de manera nerviosa sus dedos, haciendo constatar su aún carácter tímido.

Entonces, Sigurd acortó la escasa distancia entre sus rostros, sellando sus labios en un casto aunque prolongado beso. Los flequillos de ambos se comprimieron entre sí, y algún que otro mechón se entremezcló con los ajenos.

Lo había extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto, que le resultó un mundo el separarse de su amado, tal vez con un sonrojo aún más intenso que el anterior.

—Sigurd… ¿te…? —La voz de Deirdre escapó de su garganta sin siquiera detenerse a reflexionar, siendo su tono muy débil.

Notó un inusitado calor alojarse en su pecho, dado que el retumbar del corazón contrario, pareció acelerarse.

—Dime, Deirdre…

—¿Y a ti…? ¿Volveré a verte…?

Sigurd conocía que Deirdre deseaba verle de verdad, pero tendría que conformarse con sus visitas esporádicas que sólo tendrían lugar durante la noche.

—Todas las veces que desees —contestó, haciendo el ademán de volver a unir sendas bocas, en cortos e inocentes besos que evitaban poner fin a su encuentro.

Besos que desafiaban a la noción del tiempo, al sino, a las alianzas que lucían en sus manos. Hasta que, contra todo pronóstico, dejaron de ser dulces para adquirir un sabor metálico.

Deirdre fue la primera en percatarse. Extrañada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mancha escarlata en los labios de su amado. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿S-Sigurd…?

—¿Sí, Deirdre…?

Sus miradas se reencontraron. Por el brillo en esos ojos, la mujer terminó por alarmarse del todo. Aquel océano se enturbió, y Deirdre, asustada, dirigió una mano al pelo de él. Fue a retirar su flequillo, imitando uno de los tantos gestos que el caballero le dedicaba, pero sólo halló un extremo calor.

Y algo húmedo.

No obtuvo tiempo para retirar la mano y comprobar de qué se trataba. Antes un grueso hilo de sangre, resbaló por la sien de Sigurd.

—...N-no… Sigurd… ¡d-déjame ayudarte! Déjame…

—No es necesario… Estoy bien, Deirdre —cortó, tomándola de las muñecas. Ansió rozar sus labios con los de ella, mas nunca se produjo tal fricción. Si acaso, la punta de su nariz tocó la contraria.

Deirdre notó gracias al agarre, que la temperatura de su amado no era natural, siendo ésta una insana y peligrosa. Por irónico que fuera, le arrancó un escalofrío que le erizó el vello de la nuca y le heló las entrañas. Porque lo que aconteció a continuación y lo que presenciaron sus ojos, le horrorizó sobremanera.

La sangre brotó de entre sus labios en abundancia. Resbaló tanto por comisuras como por mentón y garganta, finalizando por empapar la nívea e impoluta chorrera que adornaba su cuello. El color escarlata, no obstante, se confundió con su piel, que débil y sin tersura alguna, comenzó a deshacerse y fundirse con la carne. Deirdre le tomó del rostro, pero sus manos se hundieron en una masa blanda que fue incapaz de sostener.

Un alarido nació de lo más hondo del corazón de la muchacha, creyéndose quedarse sorda y afónica con su propio grito de dolor. Pronto, las lágrimas acudieron de regreso a sus ojos violáceos, creando una constelación.

—¡Sigurd! ¡N-no te vayas! ¡Sigurd! ¡¡¡Sigurd!!!

El aludido, de algún modo, logró gesticular palabra. Una que no fue comprensible del todo, pues sus labios deformados, poco pudieron hacer al respecto.

—Te… qui… e… ro… Deir… dre…

—No te… vayas… Así… a-así no…

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo abrazó porque se negó a presenciar cómo se le aplastaba el cráneo, se fundía la sangre con la carne y el pelo, se derretía entre sus brazos; cómo sus ojos terminaban desprovistos de brillo y se reducían hasta quedar dos cuencas vacías; cómo sus labios se abrieron y se atrofiaron en una mueca de horror y derrota.

—¡SIGURD!

Gritó, gritó y gritó.

Hasta que entre sus brazos, no quedó nada.

Sólo ceniza.

* * *

Su mirada encontró dificultades para adaptarse a su nuevo entorno. Despertó sobresaltada, y por la leve y tenue luz que se colaba a través de la gran cristalera, dedujo que estaría amaneciendo. Poco o nada le importaba.

El sudor perlaba su frente, donde a su vez, su flequillo se adhería, causándole una sensación molesta y pegajosa. La nuca también la notaba húmeda. Sus largas ondulaciones caían sobre espalda y hombros, desordenadas, y aún percibía los latidos de su corazón no sólo contra su pecho, como si ansiara escapar de allí, sino asimismo en garganta y tímpanos.

Se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas que le anegaban el rostro, recordándose ahogada entre ellas hacía tan sólo unos segundos, y se encogió sobre sí misma en la cama, ya sentada.

Deseó gritar. Llamarle.

Pero se halló afónica. Era un estado pasajero, a causa de la pesadilla. Y lo sabía, porque ya conocía los efectos de soñar con él. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni tampoco sería la última. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que después de tantos años en los que creyó haberle olvidado, aún persistiera la fantasía.

La fantasía y el trauma de rememorar su muerte.

Con la mano en la boca, dispuesta a amortiguar la voz que nunca nació de sus pulmones, giró la cabeza, encontrándose a su verdadero esposo allí.

Al culpable de su angustia, de la ansiedad de su día a día. De que su mente, en cuanto a recuerdos y memorias se refiere, fuera tan frágil. No podía curar, por muchos cuidados con los que la atendiera, el gran vacío que le instaló en su corazón. No podía reparar lo que ya estaba roto. Deirdre era consciente de que toda su vida tendría que combatir contra semejante desdicha, dado que no podría habitar en la mentira por toda la eternidad.

Se recostó de nuevo, suspirando. Poco después, se tensó al reparar en un brazo que rodeó su cintura. Finalizó por relajarse, no obstante. Se dio media vuelta, y atisbó unos ojos escarlata entreabiertos, que la observaban con cierta pesadez, debido al estado somnoliento de su marido.

—¿Un mal sueño?

—Sí. Pero… durmamos un poco más, Arvis. Por favor... —pidió, buscando cobijo entre sus brazos, donde pudiera camuflar los posibles vestigios de melancolía, a pesar de que se esforzó por eliminarlos.

El pelirrojo le regaló un beso en la frente, y apenas se demoró unos segundos en volver a cerrar los ojos. Se prometió a sí mismo que sería sólo un rato. Se conformaba con, simplemente, dormitar al lado de su querida.

—Muy bien... Te quiero, Deirdre.

—...Yo también.

Aun si aquel hombre fuera su hermano. Lo único que le quedaba, era disfrutar de su cariño y regalárselo de vuelta, haciéndole feliz a costa de ocultarle su relación de sangre.

Por el momento. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic. No pude evitar cuestionarme qué sería de la felicidad de Deirdre tras el famoso capítulo en el que Arvis fríe a Sigurd y gran parte de su ejército. Apoyo la idea de que Deirdre sí le recuerde, junto a la vida que tuvo con él (con ciertas lagunas), y que su percepción sobre Arvis hubiera variado después de lo que éste hizo. Dudo mucho que esta mujer fuera plenamente feliz después de esa tragedia.  
> Si hay dudas al respecto, aclaro que me he basado en el manga.  
> Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
